dark souls
by Geremias
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Shampoo en el monte Fenix, Ranma lucha por seguir adelante y seguir con su vida, Akane pasa de "prometida" a ser una amiga y amante. las cosas parecen ir bien, sin embargo, el joven saotome se involucra en el incidente de Cadmus y se encuentra con unos jovenes heroes


Nota: Esta es una historia con un enfoque diferente, en realidad escribí esto al mismo tiempo que Tangled Justice, pero la otra se me dio por publicarla primero.

El curso de Ranma había ganado un concurso de artes marciales intercolegial, Ranma al inicio no quería competir, el sabia que los chicos de los otros colegios eran probablemente chicos "normales" principalmente porque eran de institutos fuera de Nerima. pero gracias a las súplicas de sus compañeros de clase había decidido participar, después de todo, el premio era un viaje a América, concretamente Estados Unidos, el viaje duraría unas dos semanas.

Apenas habían aparcado y todos ya estaban emocionados por todo aquello que tendrían oportunidad de ver.

-¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¡américa es increíble!- exclamó Hiroshi mirando por las ventanas del bus que los llevaba a su hotel, claro, él no estaba precisamente pensando en algo educativo en ese momento, si no en sí podría tener la oportunidad de tirarse a alguna chica americana

-¡Si! y ¡no puedo esperar a que nos den tiempo de recorrer la ciudad libremente!- comentó Sayuri mirando por la ventana del lado opuesto

-Quizás tengamos la oportunidad de ver a Superman, o Batman- agregó Akane con los ojos iluminados

-Neeh, Batman está en Gotham, además, yo preferiría conocer a la mujer maravilla- comentó Ranma haciendo que una vena se hinchara en la cabeza de Akane y esta lo pellizcara en las mejillas en reprimenda

-¿y porque justamente ella?- preguntó molesta, dejando ver sus celos, cualquier persona con algo de sentido común, sabría que ese sería el momento perfecto para mantener la boca cerrada, obviamente, Ranma no era una de esas personas

-¿Y por que no? ella es bonita, sexy, buena peleando, no como ciertas chiquillas planas ques…-

¡BAAAAAAAAM!

-Maldita marimachoooooooooo- gritó el joven mientras pasaba volando al lado de unos gorriones a varios pies de altura, cosa que ocasionó que Akane no quede satisfecha con eso y le arrojase una roca de unas pocas toneladas sacada de ninguna parte, afortunadamente nadie estaba viendo en ese momento, si no corrían el riesgo de ser arrestados y deportados, realmente hubiera sido terrible que el viaje acabara de esa forma.

Capitulo 1: Proyecto Cadmus

-Hmmm, ¡Esa Akane no tenía por qué enviarme tan lejos!- exclamó el joven de trenza cruzando sus brazos, -ademas solo estamos fingiendo, no tiene que tomárselo tan en serio- se dijo así mismo mientras volaba por espacio aéreo Americano, el solo había hecho un comentario sobre lo sexy que le parecía la mujer maravilla, y de que quería su autógrafo, y aunque a él le pareció un comentario inofensivo (claro, había olvidado convenientemente parte de lo que había dicho), Akane actuó con toda violencia justiciera para acabar con el "pervertido" de su prometido enviándolo a volar de una patada para más tarde re-matarlo con un una roca de unas pocas toneladas.

Afortunadamente, a diferencia de Akane, Ranma recordó que esto no era Nerima, y en lugar de dejarse golpear, hizo pedazos la roca, en trozos tan pequeños que no pudieran herir a nadie, al menos de gravedad.

Ya habiendo pasado la velocidad terminal del viaje, y con la energía cinética de la patada de Akane mermando rápidamente, el joven Saotome busca un lugar "seguro" donde "aterrizar" digo aterrizar, porque su plan era simplemente estrellarse contra el suelo, sin hacer nada para amortiguar su caída, sin embargo, sería malo causar daños en la propiedad en un país extranjero, o peor aún, lastimar a alguien, así que, por una vez decidió realmente prestar atención de en donde iba a caer, observando el terreno detenidamente en busca de un lugar donde los daños colaterales sean los mínimos. o bien, podría simplemente decidir, utilizar la técnica de "caer suavemente"

. -¿Qué será eso?- se preguntó el joven de trenza observando una gran cantidad de humo, -parece como un incendio- dijo para sí decidiendo girar en el aire para prolongar ligeramente su viaje hasta el lugar del fuego, no se supone que él se metiera en problemas durante su viaje, pero, sería mal para su reputación como artista marcial ignorar a alguien estando en apuros.

El notó que alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda desde la ventana del edificio en llamas, así que en lugar de estrellarse contra el suelo con la cabeza, como habitualmente hacía por motivos incomprensibles para él mismo, decidió caer de pie, suavemente evitando los daños, y aprovechando la energía cinética, cuidadosamente la redirigió hacia el edificio, imprimiendo su velocidad al máximo.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquennos de aquí!- gritaban quienes parecen ser un par de científicos desde la ventana del edificio en llamas, mientras los bomberos intentaban controlar el incendio como podían

-No se muevan de ahí, vamos a sacarlos- les gritó el jefe de bomberos por medio de un altavoz, cuando repentinamente algo explotó en el interior del edificio mandando a volar a los dos científicos por la ventana.

.

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, el viento comenzó a zumbar, como una mancha amarilla fue acercándose a gran velocidad hacia los científicos que estaban cayendo, Chico Flash, ya había llegado a escena, corriendo gran velocidad, subiendo las paredes del edificio a punto de interceptar la caída de ambos cuando fracciones de segundos antes una mancha roja paso enfrente de llevándose a ambos científicos.

-¡WoW! ¿¡qué fue eso!?- se preguntó el joven héroe perdiendo la tracción y casi cayendo al suelo, afortunadamente logró sostenerse de la ventana antes de caer, entonces miró hacia abajo para fijarse donde solo podía observarse una gran cortina de polvo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Aqualad a Robin quien estaba parado al lado suyo

-No sé, pero parece que alguien más decidió echar una mano ¿supongo?- señaló el joven maravilla hacia una silueta que iba emergiendo del polvo, estaba de pie sosteniendo a ambos científicos bajo sus brazos.

-Sea lo que sea, deberíamos ir a saludar a nuestro amigo- como Aqualad dijo eso, volteo a ver a su compañero que ya había desaparecido

-Jajaja te lo dejo- con una pícara risa el joven maravilla se había adelantado a infiltrarse dentro de las instalaciones del laboratorio, dejando a Aqualad el trabajo de ir a ver quién era su " misterioso amigo" que había salvado a los hombres de blanco.

Aqualad se acercó por la espalda a Ranma, quien estaba preguntando a los científicos si se encontraban bien, claro, lamentablemente para él, ellos no hablaban japonés, por lo que él tuvo que usar casi nulo conocimiento del inglés, en ese momento él deseaba haber prestado más atención a la clase de Hinako, pero no había nada que hacer

-¿You okay?- preguntó dando a entender que no entendía bien el inglés, cosa que los científicos comprendieron rápidamente, y solo hicieron una señal con la cabeza, en lugar de intentar responderle con palabras, entonces el joven de trenza asiente con la cabeza y voltea a ver a la presencia que sintió acercarse por su espalda, era un joven Alto, de mas o menos su edad, quizás un poco mayor, de rasgos afro-americanos, con el pelo rubio, y una musculatura que era resaltada todavía más debido a la camiseta roja y negra que vestía, bastante ajustados al igual que la parte de abajo.

-Hi, I'm Aqualad Thanks for the help- dijo el joven atlante, extendiendo su mano para saludarlo, aunque el realmente no estaba seguro de que era lo que le habían dicho, suposo que por su mirada, y por la mano extendida, acaba de presentarse, y le estaba dando las gracias.

entonces, las cosas se pusieron un poco cómicas, como Ranma abrió la boca levantando una mano, para volverla a cerrar segundos después, mientras bajaba la mano nuevamente, para entrar en pánico * _maldita sea, en verdad, desearía golpearme por no prestar atención a las clases de Hinako*_ pensó para sí el joven de trenza

-Sumimasen, watashi wa eigo o hanashimasen- (disculpe usted, no hablo ingles)

Aqualad quedó perplejo durante unos segundos, al ver la máscara del joven, era una máscara de ogro como la que se usaban en los festivales japoneses en los programas te televisión.

-supongo, que eso quiere decir que no hablas ingles- Contesto Aqualad, -En todo caso, Gracias, nosotros continuaremos desde aquí-

* _Maldita sea, conozco a un héroe en persona y ni siquiera soy capaz de saludarlo correctamente, ¡maldición! ¡desearía haber prestado más atención a la clase de Hinako!* pensó para sí, recordando algo que le había dado Cologne, por si necesitaba comunicarse_

 _-Shampoo…- susurro el joven de trenza, apretando los puños debido a ese doloroso recuerdo. Pero, no era el momento de pensar en el pasado, él había prometido seguir adelante con su vida._

-¡Stopu!, ¡chotto matte kudasai!- grita Ranma, a lo que Aqualad voltea hacia el nuevamente

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto *no se para que pregunto, si no me entiende* pensó para sí el joven Atlante, mientras observaba al joven de trenza aparentemente buscando algo entre su ropa, y que de alguna forma sacó una caja, como de 30 cm de entre sus ropas, a lo que él Arqueó una ceja, pues juraría que no noto que tuviera nada allí, entonces de la caja sacó un píldora relativamente grande, que se tragó con dificultad, pues parecía estar sufriendo por la falta de aire, lo que causó que una gran gota de sudor imaginario aparece detrás de la cabeza de Aqualad.

-Coug, coug, Damn it, grandma, could not you make the smallest pill !?- maldijo el joven de trenza, en un perfecto inglés

-¿¡ahora hablas ingles!?- Aqualad se sorprendió ligeramente, pues antes había escuchado sobre interacción telepática de idiomas, pero, era la primera vez que había visto, a alguien aprenderlo por comer algo

-Algo así, es una cosa mágica de china, aunque no dura mucho tiempo- comentó el joven de la trenza, -Por cierto mi nombre es Ran..- Ranma hizo una pausa, había recordado que Nabiki le dijo que si se metía en problemas no diera su verdadero nombre, así que se detuvo unos instantes -Digamos que me llamo Jhon Smit- dijo apenado- lo siento, ya sabes, cosas de heroes-

-no te preocupes, entiendo eso, puedes llamarme Aqualad, por cierto, debo preguntar, ¿y esa máscara?-

-Oh, esto, bueno, era lo único que tenía a mano, por cierto, tus amigos entraron hace un buen rato- Ranma señaló hacia el edificio todavía en llamas

-cierto, nos haremos cargo a partir de ahora, nos vemos- el joven atlante se acercó a los bomberos, y sacando unos aparatos raros de su espalda, absorbió el agua de la manguera y la uso para subir hasta la ventana más alta del edificio

* _Bien Ranma, tienes dos opciones, una, dejas que los héroes, hagan su trabajo, o aprovechas la oportunidad para divertirte un poco, tal vez, consigas un autógrafo de Robin y Chico flash, Akane se morirá de envidia*_ luego de debatir unos segundos, Ranma salta hasta la ventana y alcanza a Aqualad

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- dijo Robin, haciendo que Aqualad voltee a ver que "Jhon" estaba detras de el

-¡Oye!, ¿que estas..?.-

-Creí que podría ayudar en algo más- corto Ranma antes de que lo regañen, adelantándose unos pasos al el ascensor, divisando apenas una figura delgada con cuernos dentro del ascensor que acababa de cerrarse-¿Qué diablos era esa cosa?- dijo Ranma bastante exaltado - Osea, era alto, delgado y azul- hizo una pausa para tomar algo de aire -Y eso cuernos enormes" terminó, el había visto cosas extrañas y no debería sorprenderse tanto, quizás era solo la emoción de conocer a jóvenes estos héroes.

-No lo se, pero no deberia estar aqui- Aqualad en un tono serio, entonces mira a Ranma en señal de desaprobación -y tu tampoco- agregó

-Oyee, tranquilo viejo, está claro que él no es una persona normal, digo, se mueve casi tan rápido como yo- comento Kid Flash apareciendo al lado de ranma, y recostandose sobre su hombro, entonces el volteo, la cabeza como si no estuviera muy impresionado

-Kid Flash, ¿cierto?- Preguntó el joven de trenza, antes de agregar -Me caes bien-

-¿Ves? ¡ya somos amigos!- dijo Kid Flash Sonriendo a Aqualad levantando el dedo pulgar, simultáneamente con Ranma -por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Kid Flash haciendo que Aqualad se lleve la palma de la mano a la cara

-Por ahora, solo dime "Jhon Smit"

-Ríndete Aqualad, no vas hacerlos cambiar de parecer- comentó Robin, dando unos pasos hacia el elevador.

-esto es extraño, un elevador express de alta velocidad, ¡no deberia estar aqui!-

-Supongo que aquí es cuando investigamos- Diciendo eso Ranma se acerca al elevador y abre las pesadas puertas de acero sin esfuerzo, Aqualad y Robin intercambiaron miradas -¡Wow! deberían ver esto- Ranma silvo al ver que no alcanzaba a ver el fondo-

-por eso necesitaban un elevador expreso- expresó Robin antes de utilizar su gancho para bajar, Chico Flash y Aqualad lo siguieron bajando por la cuerda, mientras Ranma dio un salto en zigzag hasta alcanzar a Robin, que se había detenido en el subnivel 26, debido a que se había quedado sin cuerdas.

-supongo que es nuestra primera parada- comentó el joven de la máscara de ogro, él estaba trepado de alguna forma por las paredes, mientras el resto se mantiene sujetándose de la cuerda de robin.

Robin se balancea y salta hacia la puerta del elevador aterrizando sobre la angosta superficie que lo separaba de caer otros 26 niveles, se equilibró hábilmente, seguidamente Aqualad hizo lo mismo, y ayudó a CF debido a que se habían quedado sin espacio para otro salto.

Robin anulo la seguridad del elevador y Aqualad abrió las puertas metálicas con un esfuerzo moderado, revelando un gran pasillo probablemente de más de 50 metros de largo y 5 de ancho.

-Bienvenidos al proyecto Cadmus- Dijo robin ligeramente impresionado por las instalaciones.

-Wow. debe haber algo muy importante aquí, o algo muy peligroso-, dijo el joven de la máscara demoníaca luego de haberlos alcanzado, -Supongo que aquí es donde trazamos un plan para… oh, ¿en serio? Chico Flash-

el joven velocista, sin mediar palabras salió disparado como una bala hacia las instalaciones, al parecer la curiosidad podía más con el.

-Waaaaa!- Grito guali al toparse con unas criaturas gigantes, eran como gorilas, pero del tamaño de mamuts la impresión fue tal que Chico Flash tropezó y casi fue aplastado por uno de ellos, afortunadamente simplemente lo ignoraron y siguieron avanzando, dándole tiempo de ponerse a salvo.

-¡Wow! ¿que son esas cosas? - Pregunto el Ranma, observando bien a esas enormes criaturas, al parecer una de ellas tenia una criatura mucho más pequeña sobre su espalda, esta los observo y sus pequeños cuernos brillaron levemente por unos instantes, y luego los ignoro.

-No lo se, pero lo averiguaremos- contesto Aqualad al joven de la máscara de demonio.

+++++ minutos después

Durante su investigación averiguaron que estas criaturas eran creadas con ingeniería genética, eran una especie de bio-armas llamadas Genomorfos, algunos con garras afiladas como navajas, telepatía o super fuerza.

En el camino se encontraron con Guardian, un héroe que trabajaba como guardia de seguridad en Cadmus acompañado por varios genomorfos, estos eran mas o menos del tamaño de una persona y se veían bastante peligrosos, nada que no pudieran manejar, sin embargo, ellos había venido a investigar, no a pelear asi que tuvieron que huir seguir con su investigación.

Aparentemente habia un arma mucho mas secreta y poderosa en el nivel 52, denominado "proyecto KR", el cual se convirtio en el principal objetivo de investigacion.

+++++++++Nivel 52+++++++++++

-Wow, eso no es… ¿una versión más joven de superman?- pregunto Ranma al observar la capsula del proyecto Kr

-K mayuscula, r minuscula, si, definitivamente, es el símbolo de Krypton- afirmó Chico Flash, a lo que Aqualad ordenó a Robin hackear el sistema para obtener información

-Descripción del arma "Super boy" un clon obligado a crecer en… ¿¡16 semanas!? ¡con ADN obtenido de superman!- exclamó Robin

-Robado de Superman- corrigió Aqualad

-pero qué son esas cosas- preguntó Ranma señalando a los pequeños gnomos arriba de su cabeza

-Son telepáticos, le suministran educación- Contesto Robin mirando su computadora

-¿Creen que si me llevo alguno a casa, esa cosa puede ayudarme con las tareas?- pregunto Ranma, por ahora llamado "jhon smit"

-...-

-¿¡Que!?- Ranma intimidado ante las miradas acusadoras -¿Esta mal que piense en mi futuro y en una forma facil de pasar todas las materias?

-No te lo lleves-

-oh, ¡esta bien!, no voy llevarme ninguno- dijo él cruzando sus dedos detrás de su espalda

-lo que sea, debemos llamar a la Liga ahora-

-¿Pero, No deberíamos liberarlo?- pregunta Ranma a lo que

-Esto es algo que nos supera de momento, lo mejor será contactar con la Liga de la Justicia- diciendo eso, el Atlante intentó contactar con la Liga, pero no tuvo éxito, estaban demasiado profundo como para que la señal llegue.

-no podemos contactar a la liga, así que, libéralo- Aqualad ordenó a Robin, quien con unos movimientos introdujo los comandos, para que la cápsulas se despresurice, liberando así a superboy.

Llenos de expectativas observaron como repentinamente, Superboy abrió los ojos y en un parpadeo salto sobre Aqualad con un gruñido, todo ocurrió muy rápido, el joven atlante terminó en el suelo con Superboy encima dándole varios golpes al rostro, Chico Flash reaccionó rápidamente para detener el brazo con el que estaba golpeando, mientras Robin intentaba ocuparse del otro,

-¡Detente, estamos de tu lado!- exclamaron ambos jóvenes héroes, pero Superboy los ignoro y mandó a volar a Chico Flash de un solo golpe a varios metros, a lo que Robin reaccionó Rápidamente con una bomba de gas en la cara de Superboy, en ese instante Ranma aprovechó el momento y saltó sobre él, con una patada, mandandolo a volar contra la pared, hundiendolo medio metro en la pared.

-¡Diablos! eso se sintió como patear a Ryoga- exclamó el joven de la trenza, saltando hacia atrás y poniéndose en pose de combate nuevamente al notar que Superboy se había levantada como si nada -Y Definitivamente aguanta como Ryoga, bueno, es el clon de superman después de todo-

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRR!- superboy gruño saltando hacia Ranma con claras intención de hacerle daño, por lo que él no dudó en esquivarlo, dando un salto alto, demasiado alto golpeando así su cabeza contra el techo de la construcción y hundiendola en el techo, quedando colgado, esto ocasionó que una gran gota de sudor imaginario apareciera detrás de las cabezas de Chico flash, Robin y Aqualad.

-Crees que este bien?- pregunto Kid Flash ligeramente preocupado

-No se preocupen chicos, estoy bien… solo tengo que des-atorarme- Comentó el joven de trenza empujándose con sus pies, lamentablemente superboy aprovechó la distracción para noquear a Chico flash y a robin tomandolos por sorpresa, la batalla siguió entre Aqualad y Superboy, terminando el primero inconsciente luego de ser aplastado contra el techo en repetidas ocasiones.

-¡al fin!- Exclamó el joven de trenza al librarse, y cayendo a unos metros de Superboy -Bien listo para el segundo...round?- los ánimos de Ranma se esfumaron, como Vio que sus tres "nuevos amigos" estaban inconscientes y en manos de esas criaturas g-trolls o algo asi

-Ríndete o tus amigos morirán- Ordenó un hombre con lentes, que parecía ser el científico a cargo

-Rínditi i tis imigis mirirín- Remedo Ranma en tono despectivo -¿no pueden pensar en algo más original?- se quejo levantando las manos, segundos después el puño de superboy se estrelló contra su rostro apagando las luces para Ranma

Desmond camino en circulos nervioso esperando a que sus líderes se comunicaran con él, realmente las cosas se habían salido de control durante unos momentos, cuando ese chico nuevo que acompañaba a los asistentes de heroes, despertó mientras lo iban a colocar en la cápsula, el se había liberado y había noqueado a varios G-trolls como si fueran personas normales, algunos de ellos terminaron incrustados contra la pared, mientras otros colgados del techo, realmente había sido todo un espectáculo, de no ser porque habían inundado la cámara con un gas adormecedor no habrían podido contenerlo.

Luego de varios minutos de espera, repentinamente, varios monitores descendieron del techo, en el que se visualizaban varias figuras en color blanco-

-Doctor Desmond, ¿necesita una audiencia con la luz?- preguntó una de las figuras

-Siento mucho molestarlo a esta hora, pero..-

-Solo pasenos su informe- corto una voz, deseosa de ir al punto.

-Por supuesto- ¡ejem! se aclaró la garganta, y respiró profundamente -Bueno, em, tuvimos un pequeño incendio en el proyecto cadmus, el origen del incidente es aún incierto, pero parece haber atraído una atención no deseada, tres compañeros de superhéroes, Robin, Aqualad y Chico Flash, burlaron la seguridad, encontraron y liberaron al super arma, El superboy desde luego- aclaró el científico -el esta bajo nuestro control telepático y se rebeló contra sus libertadores como se le ordenó, ellos están confinados, creemos que la liga no saben que están aquí, em,- Desmond hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta -¿Que debo hacer con ellos?- pregunto

-Clonelos- dijo una de las figuras luego de un breve silencio

-Los sustitutos servirán a la luz y solo a la luz- agrego otra voz

-¿Y los originales?- preguntó con cautela

-Eliminelos, no deje rastros- ordenó la voz, a lo que desmond no pareció muy deacuerdo, pero no estaba para desobedecer órdenes

-¿hay otra cosa que quiera discutir?- preguntó otra voz.

-De hecho, hay algo más- Desmon quito un control remoto y proyecto un holograma tridimensional en medio de la sala -Esos chicos no vinieron solos, los acompañaba un joven desconocido que no hemos podido identificar-

En el holograma aparece un joven de unos 6 pies de altura más o menos (1.82 metros) -Normalmente no le dedicará especial atención, pero, creo que deberían ver esto-

BAAAAAAAAM ranma arrojó a uno de los G-Trolls a unos 15 metros de distancia hasta que este quedó incrustado en la pared, con apenas un puñetazo, seguidamente salto y esquivo a los g-nomorfos más pequeños que intentaron rebanarlo con sus garras, aparentemente sin tocarlos, entonces Desmond retrocede la grabación nuevamente, y lo pone en cámara lenta unas 3 veces, donde puede verse como golpea unas quince veces a cada uno antes de mandarlos a volar con una patada, seguidamente aparece superboy saltando sobre él intentando golpearle en la cara, pero al igual que los G-trolls fue arrojado a varios metros de distancia hasta quedar incrustado contra la pared, aunque claro, a diferencia de los G-trolls Super boy no habia resultado apenas magullado. la grabación termina abruptamente en ese momento ya que superboy cayó sobre la consola de grabacion.

La sala quedó en silencio, "interesante" comentó una de las voces

-Al final necesitamos 20 G-trolls y Gas adormecedor para poder contenerlo- Desmond agachando la cabeza apenado

-Quizás el proyecto Cadmus no es tan bueno como creíamos- Comento otra voz en los monitores

-O tal vez, el chico es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta- alego otra voz -¿donde se encuentra el?-

-Se encuentra en una cápsula junto a los demás chicos, pero hemos tomado medidas extra, le hemos estado aplicando algo del gas cada 5 minutos aproximadamente-

-perfecto, de momento tome muestras de ADN, y mantenerlo vivo hasta que podamos hacer más pruebas.

-Como ordene- Desmond se inclino ligeramente antes de cortar la comunicación..

++++Algunas horas después +++++

Ranma no estaba seguro del por qué, repentinamente sentía que estaba en problemas, GRANDES problemas, de alguna manera, terminaron destruyendo el edificio de Cadmus, y ocasionaron grandes daños a la propiedad, eso no era algo nuevo para él, quizás haya sido el hecho de que esta vez no fue en japón, o china, o tal vez, el hecho de que había perdido su máscara y los demás chicos habían visto su rostro, no, probablemente no era ninguna de las anteriores, probablemente era porque estaban Rodeados por toda la liga de la justicia, y no parecían estar muy contentos que digamos.

Aunque, al menos podría alardear que conoció a toda la Liga de la justicia en un solo dia, y wow, si que era una vista impresionante, lo único que lamento desde el fondo de su corazón fue el no haber traído una cámara, o un apunte para ir coleccionando autógrafos.

Superboy, quien había cambiado de bando y los había ayudado a escapar, con la promesa de que le enseñaran el mundo exterior, y a Superman, dio unos pasos al frente y miró al hombre de acero, y enseñó la insignia en su pecho acomodando las partes rasgadas de su ropa, a lo que superman expresó sorpresa en su rostro, causando una leve sonrisa en superboy, pero todo cambió, cuando el rostro de su "Ídolo" endureció, el silencio reinó durante unos segundos, hasta que Batman se acercó al lado de Superman

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- preguntó el hombre murciélago

-no le gusta que le llamen "Eso"- comentaron Ranma y Kid Flash al unísono, ese momento fue bastante incómodo para Ranma quien sintió la mirada de Batman clavarse en él específicamente, -Uhg, solo decía- el joven de trenza tragó saliva con dificultad y sudo frio, como sintió que Batman iba a decirle algo, y rogó por que alguien lo interrumpiera

-¡Soy el clon de superman!- afirmó con dureza superboy, haciendo que Ranma suspira de alivio, pues el realmente no quería problemas con el hombre murciélago, no es que el tuviera miedo precisamente, era solo que el infundía respeto, bueno, quizás si se sentía algo intimidado, pero jamás lo admitiría

La afirmación de Superboy sorprendió a todos los demás miembros de la liga, dejando a más de uno con una expresión tranquila a excepción de Batman que fríamente se limitó a decir -Comiencen a hablar-

++++++ varios minutos después +++

Luego de las explicaciones, Superman se encontraba discutiendo con la mujer maravilla y el Detective Marciano a varios metros, Ranma estaba demasiado ocupado evitando hacer contacto visual con Batman como para prestar atención, fue solo cuando Superman se acercó a Superboy cuando tuvo una excusa para mirar otro lado que no sea la dirección en que se encontraba el hombre murciélago.

-Escucha, encontraremos algo para ti, es decir, la liga lo hará- Dijo superman a superboy, aunque no parecía estar tranquilo, *podrá ser el hombre más poderoso sobre la tierra, pero no era precisamente un buen actor* pensó Ranma en ese momento

-Por ahora, voy a, saldar cuentas con esa criatura blockbuster- diciendo eso el hombre de acero se alejó volando

-viejo, no te desanimes, de seguro esto ha sido demasiada sorpresa para él, dale tiempo- Dijo Ranma a Superboy, dándole una palmada, Superboy iba a decir algo, pero Batman lo interrumpio.

-Cadmus será investigado, sus 52 niveles, pero aclaremos algo- La voz de Batman hace que Ranma sienta escalofríos y voltee a verlo, al lado de él es tan Flash, y Aquaman

-Debieron llamarnos- Interrumpió Flash recibiendo una mirada de Batman quien obviando la interrupción volvió a ver hacia Robin y los demás

-Apesar del resultado, no estamos felices, hackearon los sistemas de la Liga desobedecieron órdenes, pusieron vidas en peligro, y no volverán a hacerlo-

-Además involucraron a un civil- agregó Flash al ver a Ranma, quien parecía entrar en pánico cada vez que Batman lo miraba, claro, Flash no había percibido la razón del nerviosismo del joven asiático, Ranma estaba pensando en usar la legendaria técnica del tigre caído para disculparse, pero repentinamente, Chico Flash y Robin se acercaron, él creyó que alguno de los dos iba a decir algo, pero fue Aqualad quien finalmente habló

-Lo siento, pero volveremos a hacerlo- Aqualad con seriedad

-aqualad, Retírate- ordena Aquaman, esperando obediencia por parte de su pupilo, pero en lugar de esto, Aqualad hizo un gesto de negación

-Disculpanos mi Rey, pero no- la declaración de Aqualad provocó que su mentor arqueara una ceja -Esta noche hicimos un buen trabajo, el trabajo para el que nos entrenaron, por nuestra cuenta forjamos algo poderoso, muy importante-

esa declaración impacientó un poco sus mentores, y a Ranma, quien comenzó a sentir que si no hacía algo, se vería arrastrado a un montón de problema

* _oh no, aquí viene*_ pensó el joven asiático, pero, no iba a dejar que suceda, no esta vez, antes de que lo incluyan en esto

-¡Exacto! ¡Estos cuatro son la bomba!- expreso Ranma señalando a Superboy y los demás -Cuando Desmond se convirtió en esa cosa blockbuster, ellos coordinaron la estrategia como si se leyeran las mentes, no hace falta que se preocupen tanto por ellos, ¡ellos pueden hacerlo!- exclamó el joven de trenza

-Oye, no lo habríamos hecho sin t- Chico flash intentó decir algo, pero Ranma rápidamente lo cortó diciendo

-Claro que sí podrían, ustedes son geniales, en especial tu Kid Flash- Ranma lo ayudo un poco con la esperanza de poder safar de recibir sermones, o de tener que ser castigado de alguna forma -Bueno chicos, mi prometida me matara si no voy a verla ahora mismo, así que, ¡nos vemos!- diciendo eso, el joven de trenza dio un salto alto, como de unos 25 metros hasta un edificio cercano antes de impulsarse nuevamente, en ese momento todos parecían estar realmente confundidos, a excepción de Batman, el nunca está confuso, por el simple hecho de ser Batman.

-No era un simple civil después de todo- Comentó Linterna verde, Hal Jordan para ser exactos

Batman solo se limitó a decir -Traelo- sin siquiera voltear a verlo, y este simplemente se movió a través del aire y alcanzó al joven de trenza rápidamente, y lo envolvió con la luz de su anillo que se transformó en una jaula, para luego llevar al "cautivo" de regreso.

-Bajalo ahí- Dijo Batman nuevamente, a lo que Hal simplemente lo bajo en el suelo, antes de hacer desaparecer la jaula, dejando a un Ranma, recostado sobre el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y su cabeza apoyada sobre una mano, con una expresión de disgusto.

-debí hacerle caso a Nabiki- refunfuñó él joven de la trenza

Los otros cuatro chicos mirando con un ligero disgusto a Ranma por haber intentado huir de la situación.

-¿que?- preguntó el joven de trenza al notar las miradas.

-Traidor- dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-Pero es cierto mi prometida me matara si no voy… mi prometida- repitió Ranma con voz apagada recordando lo que sucedió meses atrás.

-¿Entonces solo seremos amigos?- preguntó el joven de trenza a Akane quien estaba vistiendo. Ambos habían comenzado a tener relaciones poco después del incidente en Monte Fénix. al inicio no podían dejar de hacerlo, en la habitación de ella, en la de el, en la sala, en la cocina, siempre usando proteccion, pero ambos fueron dándose cuenta de que, realmente, no se amaban, se tenían un gran cariño, y eran muy compatibles en la cama, Akane siempre acababa en la cama exhausta, llena de sudor, con sus piernas temblando, pero, no era eso lo que ella quería, ella sentía que buscaba algo más. quizás era como decían, el primer amor nunca era el último.

Desde ese entonces acordaron seguir con la farsa del matrimonio arreglado, hasta ser mayores y poder romper el compromiso, si bien ellos seguían manteniendo relaciones de forma continua. acordaron que no se involucraron sentimentalmente como pareja, pero si apoyarse emocionalmente como amigos.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien, creo que no es tan malo- susurro el.

-¿Que tu novia te mate?- pregunto CF

-si, espera, ¿que? Oh, no, no me refería a otra cosa- Ranma sonrió con amargura

-Regresando al tema, denme tres días- Dijo Batman en su tono característico.

-¿Tres días eso no es mucho tiempo?- dijo CF

-Bueno, mientras no me tengan en una celda estos 3 días- Ranma comento, a lo que CF sonrió picaramente..

-Sobre ti, tenemos que hablar-

Luego de finalizada la discusión con los jóvenes héroes, Ranma fue trasladado al salón de la justicia.

El al inicio estaba esperando en la sala de espera, le habian traido algo de comida, realmente no era algo con lo que él pudiera quedar satisfecho, pero al menos no pasaba mucha hambre.

En esta ocasión Reunieron algunos de los miembros originales de la liga, entre ellos Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, y Hal Jordan, Martian Manhunter mejor conocido como el Detective Marciano y Zatara.

-¿Bueno exactamente qué es lo que estamos discutiendo aquí?- Pregunto Flash

-Estas son las grabaciones rescatadas por Robin del incidente de Cadmus" dijo en tono serio, mientras se formaba un holograma en el aire.

En él se podía apreciar como Superboy había noqueado a Aqualad, Chico Flash y Robin, pero lo que seguía era lo que realmente interesaba en estos momentos.

en el video podía apreciarse cómo el joven de trenza lograba esquivar la mayoría de los golpes de Superboy, incluso era capaz de resistir sus golpes, sin casi inmutarse. Aunque, no estaban muy seguros del alcance de las capacidades de clon de superman, imágenes ayudaron bastante.

EL joven misterioso no solo era capaz de golpear Superboy, si no que también, que al parecer, era capaz de causarle dolor y hacerle daño, incluso era capaz de pelear con él al mismo tiempo que era atacado por esos "G-nomorfos" en todas las direcciones, no solo los pequeños, si no también a los grandes, a los que levantaba con aparente facilidad, sin mencionar que podía arrojarlos varios metros hasta incrustarse contra la pared, incluso si él era golpeado de lleno y golpeaba contra la pared rompiéndola, el simplemente se levantaba y seguía pelando.

-Espera, retrocede esa parte, y ponlo en cámara lenta- dijo repentinamente Flash

La escena mostraba como tres Genomorfos pequeños, lo atacaron con sus garras, aparentemente lo tienen, pero antes de llegar habían sido repelidos, como si tuviese un campo de fuerza, sinembargo, las imagenes en camara lenta revelaron que en realidad, él los había golpeado más de veinte veces en una fracción de segundo, tan rápido, que no era apreciable a simple vista.

La siguiente escena mostraba como él había acortado una distancia de unos 20 metros, en menos de un segundo, dejando apenas una mancha borrosa visible.

-Esto es imposible, es casi tan rápido como Kid Flash- comentó el Velocista.

-Super fuerza, super velocidad, aparente invulnerabilidad, ¿exactamente que es este chico?- Hal pregunto

-Acaso el es Krip-

-No, no es Kryptoniano- corto Batman la suposición de Flash -Los análisis de ADN revelan que es un humano comun y corriente, no hemos detectado ninguna anomalía genética, aunque los análisis médicos revelan que su cuerpo, extremadamente más duro de lo que un humano normal.

-¿Pero qué es entonces? ¿tiene algún artefacto místico? ¿Alguna droga?- Flash realmente estaba intrigado por este caso.1

-No hemos detectado ningun tipo de sustancia artificial ni natural en su cuerpo que pueda darle sus habilidades-

….

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, hasta que Batman prosiguió a explicar, -En realidad, no es la primera vez que me topo con este chico- el murciélago tocó unos botones holográficos y se proyectaron algunas imágenes en el aire - Estas eran las estadísticas de Ranma hace aproximadamente un año- en ella se expresaban, algunos gráficos de su velocidad y su fuerza en ese entonces y al lado las actuales.

-Eso es….- superman habló por primera vez.

-Si, ese era el poder del joven hace un año aproximadamente, si comparamos con sus estadísticas actuales, ha crecido enormemente en muy poco tiempo y esta tendencia de crecimiento no se ha detenido-

-Ok creo que tengo una idea de qué viene todo esto- Dijo Flash -¿Tu quieres que el se una a la Liga?-

-Creo que a pesar de ser muy habilidoso es muy joven- dijo superman

-No estaba pensando en la liga precisamente- Dijo Batman -El es aun joven y voluble, está en una etapa delicada, necesita una guía, un mentor-

Los demás miembros de la Liga se miraron entre sí.

-Yo actualmente ya tengo a Aqualad- dijo Aquaman

-Y yo a Chico Flash, Zatara tiene a su hija, Tu tienes a Robin, superman tiene a….- Flash noto la mirada de Superman e inmediatamente cortó lo que iba a decir, aparentemente no estaba muy cómodo con Superboy. -Lo que sea, eso solo nos deja a-

-Yo actualmente, tengo a mi sobrina- dijo el detective marciano al caer las miradas en él, y obviamente Hal no era capaz de tomar un pupilo. dejando solo a Wonder Woman, quien se negó rotundamente, ya que si tuviera un protegido, este deberia ser mujer, por las reglas de la Isla de las amazonas.

-Supongo que yo tendré que hacerme cargo de eso- dijo Batman

Ranma ya estaba aburrido de estar esperando todo el tiempo así que tomo varios vasos con agua comenzó a jugar con ellos, si, él no era realmente muy inteligente cuando estaba aburrido. al inicio comenzó a hacer malabares hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta y vio a los heroes salir, inmediatamente se puso rígido ante la mirada de todos y se apresuró a atrapar los vasos con agua, irremediablemente, el tenia que cometer un error por el nerviosismo que le producía la situación, olvidando uno de los vasos que cayó sobre su cabeza, derramando su contenido sobre el.

La escena siguiente fue bastante rara, bueno quizás no tanto, para los miembros de la liga de la justicia, era más bien algo "nuevo", el joven aparentemente de pelo negro se había encogido varios centímetros, en realidad casi medio metro, mientras que su busto, sus caderas y trasero crecieron exponencialmente, dejándolos perplejos.

-Que demonios acaba de suceder- preguntó Flash quien a pesar de su velocidad no pudo comprender que había ocurrido.

-El se acaba de- dijo Hal también sorprendido

-convertir en una chica… pelirroja- término Wonder Woman con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Este, hmm Hola- dijo la pequeña chica pelirroja levantando una mano, su cuerpo tembloroso por el frío, sus grandes ojos azules y esa expresión infantil en su rostro causó una gran empatía Wonder Woman.

-Eso no estaba en el archivo- dijo Batman cuando todos le miraron en busca de alguna explicación.

Fue Zatara quien se acerco a el, y pregunto con reserva ¿Jusenkyo?.

-¡Oh! conoces Jusenkyo, eso ahorra algunas explicaciones-

-Por favor- dijo Wonder Woman

-No- Contestó Batman sin emoción

-¡Pero soy la mejor opción para guiarla!- exclamó WW

-Tú rechazaste la oferta-

-Si pero crei que era hombre, pero ahora es...-

-Sigue siendo un hombre-

-Ehm, disculpen, pero, ¿podrian decirme de qué están hablando?

-Ranma Saotome, tengo una oferta que hacerte-

-Ran…. oh no, no, no, no soy ese tal "Ranma", soy Smit, Jhon Smit- dijo la joven pelirroja intentando ocultar su identidad, pero Batman seguía mirándole de forma acusadora -No me van a creer, ¿verdad?-

-En lo absoluto- se reservó a contestar el murciélago

-Entonces, ¿me deportaran? ¿Ire a prision?- pregunto preocupado, el realmente odiaría tener que enfrentarse a la liga para intentar proteger su libertad.

-No, no es eso-

-Uf que alivio- suspiró la pelirroja

-En realidad, tenemos una propuesta que hacerte-

Wonder woman decidió que no iba a perder esta oportunidad y se acercó a Ranma colocando un una mano en su hombro.

-Soy Diana, princesa de las Amazonas, queria saber si te gustaría convertirte en mi protegida- dijo ella algo apresurada.

-Que ¡es hombre!- replicó Batman siempre manteniendo ese tono sombrio.

-Que importa, ahora es una… ¿Ranma?- Diana se preocupo como la pelirroja quedó petrificada momentáneamente-

++++Flashback+++

-Ne~ Ranma, ¿aun crees que no te amo?- pregunto la chica de pelo azul cielo, un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios, su cuerpo tembloroso apenas se sostenía en pie, mientras su sangre era drenada por aquella mortal herida en su pecho -Dime, ¿aun dudas que te amo? - pregunto nuevamente mirando al vacío, sus ojos habían perdido su luz.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Batman

-¿Te sientes bien?- Diana movió una mano frente a joven pelirroja, para ver si reaccionaba

-Lo siento, es que, por un momento recordé algo del pasado- dijo con timidez, * _maldita sea, si por que tengo que pensar en eso ahora_ * Ranma pensó molesto.

-Oh, lo siento-

-No, no te preocupes, es algo que aun intento superar, y sobre lo que me dijiste, dame tiempo para pensar en ello-

-Por supuesto cuando estes lista aqui estare-

++++ algunas horas después +++

Ranma fue "puesto en libertad" y regresó a su hotel, él realmente tenía mucho en que pensar, sin embargo él no fue a su habitación, si no a la de Akane, quien se las había arreglado para tener su habitación propia.

Toc tototoc toc

Akane dirigio rapidamente a la puerta como oyó que tocaron la contraseña, ella fue furiosa, rápida, con pasion en cada paso que daba, llego a la puerta la abrio rapidamente y vio a su "prometido" de pie en la puerta, ella no pudo resistir, y simplemente dijo unas simples palabras.

-Cielos, ya no podía esperar más- con esa sencilla frase ella tomó al joven del cuello de su camisa, haciendo caso omiso de las magulladuras y rajaduras, entonces lo beso apasionadamente mientras lo metió en su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

+++++

Ranma apareció repentinamente en un escenario familiar, un escenario que le traía una sensación de dolor indescriptible, algo que lo quebraba poco a poco, algo que el luchaba por no recordar, pero ahi estaba, pasando de nuevo frente a sus ojos, y apesar de que quería intervenir, nadie podía oir su voz, ni siquiera capaces de tocarlo, o si quiera verlo.

el solo podía observarse a si mismo, luchando contra una tormenta de fuego

¡BOOOOOOOM! el fuerte estruendo de un cuerpo golpeando la roca resonó por el monte fenix, ese cuerpo estaba cubierto en llamas, sin embargo, a pesar de que las rocas a su alrededor acabaron convirtiéndose en magma, el cuerpo no se quemó, sino que se puso de pie nuevamente, y salto un par de metros hacia atrás, para alejarse de la lava ardiendo.

Coug, coug, tosio un poco de sangre

-Akane…- dijo semi inconsciente, casi cayendo al suelo rendido, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo, o mas bien alguien, era alguien bastante más pequeño que el, alguien mas fragil, mas femenina

-Por favor, ¡Detente!- grito entre la grimas, -no sigas- dijo nuevamente con voz quebrada

-No me detengas Shampoo- contesto el, apenas sintiendo como ella lo sostenia para que no cayera al suelo.

-Por favor, Ranma- suplico la joven amazona abrazando, intentando detenerlo -Zaffron ser muy fuerte- insistió ella, aferrándose fuertemente a el, -buscar otra forma de salvar a Akane-

-No, no hay otra forma, si no lo hago ahora sera demasiado tarde- alegó el joven de trenza, observando

-Por favor- replicó ella, ya casi sin voz, el cuerpo de Ranma estaba realmente caliente, tanto que quemaba su propia piel, pero a ella no le importo, siguió aferrándose a él, a pesar del calor intenso, a pesar del aire sofocante -Yo, a ti yo te amo, no me dejes sola- susurro ella

-!Ya deja de molestarme¡- grito Ranma con enojo -¡tu no me amas!- volvió a gritar, esta vez empujando a la joven amazona -¡solo sigues las estúpidas reglas de tu tribu!- afirmó empujándola de nuevo cuando intento abrazarlo

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante

-¡Idiota que estas diciendo!- gritó nuevamente el joven de trenza, esta vez desde otra perspectiva, observándose asi mismo mientras empuja a Shampoo -¡Idiota!- grito, -¡Ranma eres un idiota!- grito a todo pulmón, intentando que su otro yo pudiese oirlo, pero no resulto.

-Por favor, no quiero ver esto de nuevo- grito. pero no podia hacer nada para evitarlo.

y asi las imagenes siguieron apareciendo frente a el.

Ranma ignoró las suplicas de la joven amazona, y solo se concentro en el cielo ardiendo frente a él, pensando en una forma de derrotar a Zafron, y cuando iba a lanzarse de nuevo a la lucha, sintió que como Shampoo salto a su espalda de nuevo, abrazando con fuerza, pero, en ese, lleno de ira la empujo al suelo una vez mas, y sin medir sus palabras le dijo -¡por que no vas y te mueres!-

Los ojos de Shampoo se volvieron opacos ante esas palabras, y con sus piernas temblorosas, cayó sobre sus rodillas, y como si le hubiesen robado el alma, su piel se volvió blanca, tan blanca como la nieve.

-Sh, Shampoo- dijo el joven de trenza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, el intento acercarse a ella, -Yo no quise…-

en ese instante, todo ocurrió muy rápido, antes de que el pudiese tender su mano para levantar a Shampoo, ella se levanto, y como si de una corriente de agua se tratase, ella rodeo a Ranma, fluyendo a su alrededor, colocandose detras de el, inmediatamente despues el sintio un cálido liquido salpicando su cuerpo.

-Goug- Shampoo tosió sangre, su cuerpo había sido atravesado por el Kinjakan, todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que Ranma apenas y pudo percatarse de lo que había sucedido.

-Shampoo, ¡tonta! ¡tonta!, ¿¡Por qué hiciste esto!?- gritó el, intentando hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarla, sin embargo, ella simplemente lo detuvo y con una sonrisa.

-Nee, ¿Ranma, aun dudas de te amo?- ella susurro, -¿Nee Ranma?- volvió a preguntar, mientras la sangre brotaba de su pecho, y sus ojos perdieron brillo.

-¡Shampoo!- Gritó él con desesperación

ah… ahhh, Ranma despertó agitado con el cuerpo bañado en sudor, y sus manos temblando.

Apenas eran las 3 de la mañana y el no era capaz de moverse de su lugar, simplemente siguió ahí, estancado entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad, mirando a la nada. Probablemente el se habría quedado así hasta el amanecer, de no ser por Akane, quien había despertado y al percatarse del estado de su prometido, acaricio su rostro con gentileza.

-¿Haz vuelto a soñar con ella?- pregunto, a lo que Ranma asintió con la cabeza de forma renuente, probablemente uno esperaria una tipica reaccion celopata de Akane, pero no, ella simplemente acaricio su rostro y con una voz dulce le susurro -Tranquilo, ya paso- mientras tomaba sus manos con firmeza hasta que dejo de temblar

-A, Akane- Dijo él una vez mas calmado

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí para ti- dijo ella sonriendo

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, se lo dificil que es para ti- dijo ella nuevamente, esta vez abrazandolo con fuerza, colocando su rostro entre sus pechos desnudos, y quedandose así por un largo rato, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol tocaron las ventanas.

-Gracias Akane, ya me siento mejor-

-No hay de que- dijo ella nuevamente, y con una sonrisa picara contino -¿ya que estamos despiertos, quieres hacerlo una vez más antes de salir?-

La escena cambio de ambiente rápidamente, pues ella tenia el cuerpo ardiendo de pasion y quemandolo, incitandolo a corresponder a sus deseos.

-No todo en la vida es sexo, Akane-

-¿Entonces no vamos a hacerlo?- preguntó ella haciendo pucheros

-Claro que lo haremos, pero piensa en lo que te dije-

+++++Varios días después +++++

Mote Justica 8 de julio, 8:04 am

-Esta cueva fue la sede original de la liga de la justicia, la pondremos nuevamente en servicio, ya que ustedes cuatro han decidido permanecer juntos y pelear por el bien, Lo haran pero en nuestros terminos- Explicó Batman a los jovenes heroes, y a Ranma, que en realidad no estaba prestando mucha atención, o al menos eso quería creer él, pero en realidad estaba abriendo sus ojos tanto como podía, y escuchando atentamente cada palabra, era algo que no podía evitar.

Aunque, en realidad habían cinco jovenes ahi en ese momento, ninguno de los otros se había percatado de la presencia de Ranma, quien había estado utilizado el umi sen ken todo el tiempo, fue el trato que hizo con Batman, de que lo intentaría, pero primero quería probar su sus habilidades furtivas eran capaces de engañar a los otros heroes.

-Tornado Rojo se ha ofrecido a vivir aqui con ustedes y ser su supervisor- continuo batman, luego de hacer una pequeña pausa para ver las reacciones de los jovenes heroes, aparentemente no se habían percatado de que en realidad eran 5, -Canario Negro los entrenara, y yo desplegare las misiones-

-¿misiones reales?- pregunto Robin con seriedad, el estaba vestido con una sudadera naranja, y una chaqueta marrón, cubría sus ojos con unas gafas de sol oscuras. a diferencia de los otros que tenían sus caras descubiertas, claro, Superboy era un desconocido para el mundo y la sociedad, Aqualad por otro lado ni siquiera tenía una "identidad" sobre la superficie, y el otro chico de pelo naranjo-pelirrojo, aparentemente era Chico Flash.

-Si, pero encubiertas- contestó el hombre murcielago.

-La liga se ocupara de las misiones obvias, para eso tenemos estos grandes escudos sobre nuestros pechos- comentó Flash, el estaba utilizando su traje, al igual que todos los otros heroes mayores, eso hizo preguntarse a Ranma si los otros héroes conocen sus identidades entre si.

-Cadmus prueba que los chicos malos estan haciendose mas listos, Batman necesita un equipo que pueda actuar bajo cuerda- agregó Aquaman, el era totalmente inconfundible, ya que, aparentemente no tenia una "identidad secreta" que proteger, ya que era el rey de la Atlantida.

-Ustedes seis, seran ese equipo- culmino Batman

-¡Genial!- dijo Robin antes de mirar a los otros ligeramente confundido -espera, ¿Seis?- pregunto, a lo que Batman señalo con la cabeza hacia tras de ellos e inmediatamente voltearon a ver como llegaba el Detective Marciano acompañado de una chica de piel verde, aparentemente también era marciana. ella tenía un aspecto bastante juvenil, se veía de su edad aproximada, aunque no sabia mucho sobre la biología marciana, y no tenia idea de si crecían en el mismo periodo de tiempo, sin embargo, ella se veía bastante bonita, incluso con el color verde, ella camino con ligera timidez, agarrando el codo izquierdo mientras caminaba, ella vestía una camiseta blanca, con una "X" roja que iba desde los hombros hasta las caderas,su cinturón también era rojo, y una falda azul, arriba de todo eso una capa tambien color azul.

-Conoscan a la sobrina del detective marciano, La señorita Marciana-

-¡Hola!- La señorita marciana saludo amablemente, levantando una mano, a lo que Chico Flash y Robin se miraron mutuamente

-Este trabajo cada vez me gusta mas a cada momento- comentó CF, luego se acerco a la joven marciana -Bienvenida al abordó, soy Chico Flash, el es Robin y Aqualad, no es necesario que recuerdes sus nombres- dijo picaramente, mientras Robin se limitó a levantar la mano, extrañamente haciendo la señal de los cuernos, como un fanático del metal, mientras Aqualad solo la observo.

-Es un gran honor ser incluida- dijo la joven marciana juntando sus manos, su mirada estaba llena de expectación. todos fueron a recibirla excepto por Superboy quien parecia timido, y Ranma quien seguía ocultando su presencia.

-Oye Superboy, conocé a la señorita M- Robin llamo al medio Kriptoniano quien miro al suelo por unos momentos antes de acercarse, claro, el no dijo nada, mientra ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, aparentemente sintiendo una gran timidez en ese momento, pero eso no es lo que llamo su atención, si no el hecho de que su ropa cambio frente a sus ojos, la capa desapareció, y todo el conjunto de arriba su reemplazado por una camiseta negra, aparentemente esa "X" roja era parte del cinturón, por lo que no cambio.

-Me gusta tu camiseta- ella le dijo a superboy, quien solo se limito a sonreir, aparentemente embelesado, a lo que Robin le dio un codazo suave, y CF apareció al lado suyo colocando una mano sobre su hombro con una gran sonrisa.

-Espera, dijo seis, y solo veo a cinco de nosotros, ¿acaso Veloz?...- pregunto Robin

-Creo que ya es hora de que salgas- dijo Batman, dejando intrigado a los demas chicos.

En ese momento, una figura se formó en el aire de una forma muy extraña, puesto a que no parecía que hubiese llegado corriendo como CF, si no que fue algo trasparente que fue opacando poco a poco hasta mostrar a un joven de piel ligeramente bronceada, de rasgos asiáticos y cabello negro, estaba vestido con una típica vestimenta china, pantalón negro, camisa roja con sin mangas y muñequeras de color negro.

-Pero miren nada mas quien se apareció, es el traidor- Dijo CF mirando con frialdad

-Cierto, intentas dejarnos la ultima vez- Robin siguiéndole la corriente a CF.

Aqualad, se quedó más bien impasible, mientras que Megan lo miró fijamente, casi como había visto a Superboy antes, él podía sentirse desnudo ante su mirada, y aunque su timidez había desaparecido casi por completo gracias a Akane y a Ukyo, el no pudo evitar desviar ligeramente la mirada, y saludarla torpemente.

-Hmm, Hola, me llamo Ranma, em, no tengo nombre de superheroe… todavía- dijo el sonrojandose, a lo que Miss Martian tambien se sonrojo

-Oye, oye, señorita marciana, será mejor que no te le acerques mucho- Cf se apresuro a alejar a la joven marciana

-Cierto, es un traidor despues de todo- agrego Robin, mientras Aqualad solo sonrio levemente por la situación

-¡Por favor!- suplico Ranma, -Solo estaba de turismo, no quería que a mis compañeros de clase los regresaran a casa por mi culpa-

-Nop, nop, sin excusas- Wally denego las súplicas del joven asiatico.

-No van a perdonarme fácilmente, ¿verdad?-

-En lo absoluto- contestaron CF, Robin y Aqualad al unísono, entonces el joven de trenza se rasco la barbilla durante unos segundos, y sacó una botella de agua de debajo de sus muñequeras, de alguna manera totalmente inexplicable que sorprendido a sus futuros compañeros. acto seguido, vierte el agua sobre su cabeza, e inmediatamente su cuerpo se redujo de tamaño varios centímetros, mientras su busto creció exponencialmente al igual que su trasero y sus caderas, mientras sus hombros se encogieron al igual que su cintura y su pelo se torno de un rojo brillante.

Todos se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos ante ese cambio tan radical, a excepción de Batman que ya lo había presenciado y la señorita Marciana a quien el cambio de forma le era una habilidad natural.

-¿Ni siquiera así?- pregunto al ahora femenina Ranma-chan enseñando sus pechos a los chicos. causando diversas reacciones, mientras Robin se puso totalmente Rojo, Aqualad apenas y se sonrojo al igual que superboy, pero Wally tuvo una hemorragia nasal

-No se que acaba de pasar, pero estas perdonado- dijo Wally colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, y casi de forma instantánea, Canario Negro se acerco a la pelirroja y le dio un coscorrón en reprimenda por sus acciones.

La señorita marciana por su parte, se sonrojo y pregunto si debía hacer lo mismo, a lo que recibió una negativa de Batman bastante serio.

+++Fin del capitulo ++++

Capitulo 2: Puerto Feliz.

Monte Justicia 18 de julio, 11:16 am.


End file.
